Ice age Happy halloween
by kperotti1
Summary: Sorry if this is late but I made the halloween story. Please enjoy


Ice age Happy Halloween!

One morning, Peaches woke up as a pre teens do and she went to grab some breakfast and she picks berries to eat as

she said, Ahh. What a wonderful day. The sun is out, the birds are singing, sky is blue, and course the leaves are falling

and it's so peaceful. SID! Manny yelled as Peaches giggles and adds, Course Uncle Sid is getting yelled at. Let's go see

what he's up to. When Peaches got to Manny, She said, Morning dad. Manny smiles at her daughter as he said, Morning

Peaches. Excited about halloween tonight? You bet dad. And today the school has a halloween party and my friends and

I are going trick or treating and then Apples' halloween party after that. Peaches said as she was jumping up and down

as she excitedly said, I'm so excited and I'm gonna be a ghost this year. Then she grabs her books and was about to go

to school but Manny added, That's gonna be fun as long as Sid goes with you and your friends. Oh Dad! Peaches said as

she was not pleased about Sid coming with her to trick or treating. He did it last year and he almost got knocked down

by kids last year. Oh come on. This year it won't happen. No more arguements. Now off to school with you. Manny said

as Peaches went off to school. At the halloween party at school, Peaches, Apples and Lulu and Ryan were having a good

time as Lulu said, Excited about trick or treating soon? You bet but My uncle Sid has to come with us again just like last

year. Peaches said as Lulu added, Hope he doesn't get chased by any kids this year. Hope not either. Peaches said as she

dranked her juice. As night hit, Peaches and her friends got together and course Sid came with them, Apples asked, All

right, We got 5 mintues til trick or treating. How are we gonna do this? We'll go up these caves and around back and then

we'll head for your party and have fun. Peaches said as Lulu added, That's good but My brother is gonna be waiting at the

stupid pumpkin patch... AGAIN!? For the great pumpkin? He's not even real. Ryan said as Lulu added, I know. Are

we talking or going to have fun? Apples asked as Lulu said, Good point. Let's go. Then they started on their way to trick

or treating as Sid follows them as Peaches, Apples, Lulu and Ryan got every candy in their bag, Except for Max who

keeps getting rocks in his bag. When they got to Apples' party, they counted the candy in their bag as Peaches asked,

How many candy did you get Max? None. I got rocks. Max repiled as Apples said, Again? Then they went in the party as

they bobbed apples, play games, eat junk food and all kinds of stuff. After the party was over, Peaches, Sid and her

friends went to the pumpkin patch and saw Sally, Max's sister yelling at Linus for keeping her all night waiting for the

great pumpkin and she was so mad that she missed halloween. Sid said, I'm sure he'll learn. Oh yeah. He'll learn the

hard way. Peaches said as she and her friends left as Linus asked, Hey are you gonna watch the great pumpkin? Huh?

It won't be long now. If he comes... OH SHOOT! I said if! I meant when it comes! OH GREAT PUMPKIN WHERE ARE YOU?!

After halloween was over, Peaches, Max, Apples, Lucy and Linus was sitting on the tree eating some of the candy they got at trick or

treating. Well, Another halloween came and now gone again. Peacehs said. Yep. Apples said as Linus said, The great pumpkin did not

show up last night. That's not good. Lucy is right. The great pumpkin is not real. Peaches said as Linus yelled, YOu... Then he

chased Peaches as she grabs a branch and smacks him and knocks him out as Linus was sleeping as Lucy drags him back home and

said, Thanks. He need to shut up. I hear you. Peaches said.

* * *

**SORRY IF THIS IS LATE. IT'S ALMOST THANKSGIVING AND I DID THIS BEFORE I GO TO THE DOCTOR'S TODAY CAUSE OF MY COUGING WON'T STOP. AND MY LITTLE SISTER GOT SICK WITH A COLD AND EARS ARE HURTING.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T BOTHER PUTTING BAD REVIEWS UP.**


End file.
